To Kill a Star
by moltenamber85
Summary: Comicxcartoon fusion SISSY! Crow tackle glomped her sister to the floor. Hi. Her sister deadpanned in response. this does not happen until later
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: No, I do not own the DC comic or Cartoon Network series, "Teen Titans"

* * *

**Prologue**

Fourteen Years Ago...

A four year old boy was playing in a playground at about noontime. He had emerald-green eyes and candy-apple red hair. Angela, his babysitter, was sitting on a bench watching as the boy, who's name was Kole Anderson, played on the jungle gym. However, not even Dr. Fate could suspect that she and her two daughters would be the only witnesses to an event that would change Kole's life forever. Despite the huge shadow that loomed over the entire playground, he continued pretending to be Curious George. His twenty-three year old babysitter continued to watch in amusement. Even as the small playground in Salem, Massachusetts became as dark as the early evening, nobody thought anything of it. After telling her daughters to play nice, she looked back to where little Kole should have been and screamed. The boy was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Author's Note: This story is based as much on the comics as it is the TV series. Also, some characters' pasts are slightly altered, so if you don't like it, then stop here. Future chapters will be longer. Now push the review button and leave no flames. 


	2. Across the Stars

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans or the Star Wars music rights.

**Across the Stars**

Nine Years Later...

Thirteen year old Kole awoke from his night of fitful rest. Out of the twenty or so children the Gordanians had abducted for the Citadel Empire's purposes, he was the only one to survive both the genetic alterations and the horrific experiments that followed. Since then, Kole had been trained for combat, and was still in training. Today, he was supposed to fight a Tameranean girl. He was escorted through the labyrinthine corridors to the ship's arena where the fourteen year old red-head was waiting.

" Zorc ikh nard, chlorbag!" She shouted at him in her own tongue. Kole then received telepathic orders from a Gordanian leader: _Kiss the girl._ Swallowing his nerves and with a face the same color as his hair, Kole went over and did as commanded. After breaking the kiss, the girl shouted, "You worthless slime! How dare you kiss the princess of Tameran!" This time, however, although it was still in her native language, he understood every word.

"You"re a princess?!" Kole responded in the same alien language." Why are you here with the Gordanians? And why would they have ordered me to fight you?"

"I was given to the Citadel Empire along with my sister Komand'r as an offering to save my home planet," she answered solemnly.

"Listen, Princess, about earlier--"

"You don't need to apologize. The people of my planet learn new languages in much the same way." They were back in the ship's barracks now, each of them nursing minor injuries from their unwanted fight.

"We never got to formally introduce ourselves," Kole stated, "My name is Kole Anderson."

"And you may call me Koriand'r," replied the princess, "What planet are you from, Kole? I don't believe I am familiar with your race."

"Earth, and between me and you, it was a lot more pleasant than this hellhole," Kole answered bitterly. Koriand'r nodded. 

"Although I have only left Tameran a few days ago, I am already homesick for it," she sadly replied. Tears started to roll from her green eyes down her face. Kole took her into a comforting embrace and she flung her arms around him in response.

"I'll get us both out of this, Princess. I promise," Kole whispered in her ear. Upon hearing this, she tightened the embrace a little.

"Thank you."

Author's note: I want to nip a few questions you may have in the bud now. 1) No, this is not a Starfire/OC fanfic. 2) No, Starfire does not know english yet. She still learns that by kissing Robin. (for further detail, ask in a review) 3) Be patient and review. I'll not be updating this story this frequently.


	3. Send For The Man

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to any DC comics element mentioned nor do I own AC/DC's record label.

**Send For The Man**

Present Day

It had taken him four long years, during which he and Koriand'r were handed off to the Psions and back, but as promised, Kole had helped break the two of them out. That was the bright side. The downside was that the Gordanian vessel's escape pods were only big enough to house one each. Knowing that they may never see one another again, they exchanged farewells and fled the grasp of the Citadel Empire, hopefully forever.

* * *

Violet Roth, seventeen years old, sat in the windowsill of her Gotham City appartment staring out at the night sky. From the twelfth floor window, she saw a shooting star streak across the horizon. "I wish I could see my big sister again," she said with a sigh to no one in particular. After a few more minutes, she turned from the city skyline and went to bed.

* * *

The landing shook the escape pod and woke Kole. Grumbling about stupid Gordanian engineers, he emerged from the tiny vessel clutching his head. From the corner of his eye, he saw something glinting in the light of the setting sun. Panic-stricken, he reached out and uprooted a tree with his mind and swung it in the direction of what he thought was a Gordanian scout ship. Before he do much more than that, however, he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head, and found the world going black.

* * *

A few days after the shooting star, Violet found herself taking a longer route home from work than the one she usually took. This path took her through the worst parts of the city, known to most Gothamites as Crime Alley. Normally, Violet completely avoided this part of town if she could, bad memories, but thanks to Mr. Freeze covering six blocks of her normal route between home and work, she had no alternative. In other words, the Batman had his hands full, thus there was no one to help the woman in that back alley. That is until Violet looked down it and saw the woman pressed with her back to the wall and her skirt bunched up about her hips. A man twice his size held her there with his pants around his ankles and a hand over his victim's mouth. Without a second thought, Violet sank into her own shadow and rose up from the thug's behind him. The next sound heard was a sickening crunch and the huge, compared to the other occupants of that alley at least, man was on the ground with his hands on his crotch.

"Naughty, Naughty. What would your mother say?" A whimper was Violet's only reply. She then leaned over him and planted a kiss on his cheek that left a purple mark behind. After a quick call to the GCPD, she continued home.

* * *

The next few nights found Gotham another guardian. A mysterious vixen who left a purple kiss-mark on her downed foes. The only other thing the police ever got from them was a dark bird-like shadow that the papers dubbed "Crow".

* * *

Kole felt that his luck couldn't get any worse. First he'd thought a silver frisbee was an alien spacecraft. Second, the Batman put him in Arkham Asylum, home of most of his rogues gallery. That was a week ago and he was starting to think he'd never get out. To top it all off, he suspected that the chick in the cell across from him, who's skin looked almost green, was checking him out, especially since she was surrounded in vines and other plant life. Kole walked over to the intercom and pressed the button.

"zzzt What do ya want, kid. ch" The guard asked him rudely.

"For you to get that Christmas lady over there to stop eying me like prime ribs." Was Kole's answer.

"zzzt Not much I can do about that, kid. ch" Was all he got in response. Figured. That was all he ever got from the guy. Kole sighed feeling that his luck would never change. But his own personal lady luck was on a tour of the place at that very moment.

Author Notes: Here's Chapter 2 for you three'll be up as soon as its written. I know what you're thinking now, "Stupid cliffies, DAMN YOU!!!!!" well guess what, it feels good to write one rather than read one! And yes, I know that the Psions stole Starfire and her sister from the Gordanians, but for the purposes of this story, they're both a part of the Citadel empire. As always, please review.


End file.
